


The Ultimate Sacrifice

by eikuuhyo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Death, Spoilers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikuuhyo/pseuds/eikuuhyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was another choice you were given at the end of the Neutral Route, and you offered your life to Asgore so that the barrier could be destroyed and the monsters could return above ground?</p><p>Reader is a young Frisk during the Neutral run as they are about to face Asgore. As always, I've written this to be gender neutral. I know that Frisk is set to be a child and the creator wouldn't give you such a cruel option as in this fic, but it still made me wonder... I saw myself in that Frisk, and the first thing I wanted to do was this.</p><p>Caution: Mentioning of suicide. Spoilers as well, considering it involves a certain Flower and details about near the end of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Sacrifice

When the child had reached the castle where Asgore resided, they were harboring conflicting feelings. They had just learned from Alphys that a human's soul was not enough to pass through the barrier dividing the monster world from the human one, and that only one of two choices existed. One, for the human child to slay Asgore and take his soul that they may return to the human world, or two, for Asgore to slay the child so that he may use it to break the barrier and exact revenge on humanity. Neither were choices that the child wished to take, but as they traveled further and further into the castle, listening to the monsters tell the tale of the first child that had come to this world, the child slowly reached a conclusion of their own.

It wasn't until they came face to face with Asgore—the gentle, yet exhausted looking monster from the years of slaying humans for their souls... and the loss of his son Asriel—that the child's resolve was hardened. Knowing that a new human has finally reached this place, Asgore turns around and leaves the room to allow the child to prepare for what is about to come: the battle to the death, where only one may survive.

The child ignores the glimmering diamond-shaped object they have used from time to time until now, and heads straight into the room where Asgore awaits. The room is a strange shaped one that seems like an endless hallway merging back and forth between light and darkness. As Asgore looks to the child with a sad look in their eyes and is about to begin the fated battle, the child speaks their mind, startling the king.

"Wh-What did you say...?" is all the king can whisper out in response to their statement. "Do you even understand what that would entail?"

There is a hint of hope, yet an equally strong amount of despair in his voice as the child nods. The child attempts to smile, trying to reassure Asgore that this is what they want as long as he will promise something in return. Asgore waits for the child to continue, and when they have made their plea, he silently grips his weapon and lowers it. There is a nod from him, leading to the child cracking a hint of a smile.

The child brings out something from their belongings that they have sworn not to use until now, and then—

 

 

Back in Snowdin, Sans was helping his brother Papyrus out with training so that he may eventually join the Royal Guard led by Undyne. He knew that that day may never come since he did overhear Undyne and the human child's conversation about Papyrus... that he was too kind of heart for Undyne to have him join the Royal Guard. Still, he never wants to crush his brother's dream, so Sans continues to help him set up more traps for whatever human that may come next.

However, as he settles down on one of the benches outside Snowdin, there is a bright light that flashes across the sky. It felt like some kind of overwhelming power, washing over the entire underground kingdom and it was unlike anything he's sensed until now. All of a sudden, Sans' usual smile drops. Though he does not understand why, he _knows_ what has happened.

Papyrus standing next to him is perplexed by his brother's sudden change in demeanor and is about to ask what the matter is, but by then Sans is gone. He's used his usual trick and has disappeared off to who knows where. Frightened by the chain of unexpected events, Papyrus immediately takes off in search of Undyne for her guidance. He has never seen his brother so spooked, after all.

 

 

Sans, on the other hand, has reached the Capital—the place where the castle in which Asgore resides—and was racing down the corridors. There was an inexplicable, yet bad premonition pounding in his rib cage. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had an inkling as to what may have happened, but he did not want to believe it. He wouldn't believe that such a thing has happened... that there was in no way that the human child would've taken such a choice.

Such faint hopes are unfortunately crushed as Sans steps through the door and into the space where the barrier between underground and above ground exists. He feels as if the entire world around him is collapsing as he sees Asgore, as well as what is crumpled at his feet. There is blood splattered everywhere—human blood—and the small body of the human Sans has gotten to know so well.

Their hands are bloody and still clutching onto a small knife where the blade has disappeared into their body. It was obvious even to Sans what has happened; the child had sacrificed themselves.

"No... No, no, no...!" Sans mutters as he stumbles over to the small body. He falls to his knees, cradling the child with trembling arms to see if they are truly lost. And to his utter despair, they are. The child is dead.

"...The human offered their life so that we monsters could return above ground. In return, they plead with me to not bring about revenge on their race..." Asgore's words trail off. Only Sans' quiet sobbing echoes in the now open corridor leading above ground, as the king looks away from the absolutely devastated skeleton. "I... agreed. And we are now free."

Sans wishes that he could say something. Mention something about if freedom was truly worth the cost of an young life, yet he cannot. He knows that there have already been six humans whose souls had been taken, and the addition of another should not mean much to Asgore.

Though he understands Asgore position and why he agreed to the human child's offer, Sans cannot keep the sobs from leaving his skeletal throat. This child had been too pure, too innocent to have had to take their life like this. He could easily imagine why the child had made such a choice—hearing about the monster's peril from being trapped underground by humans must've caused such distress within the young human—but still, he wished it were not true.

Tears that he didn't know he had falls onto the child's peaceful looking face while his bony fingers tries to wipe away the blood that has tarnished their little cheek. Oh, these cheeks had once been flushed pink with such life, yet now, they were turning gray and cold to the touch.

Sans doesn't even notice when Asgore leaves the corridor. He doesn't notice that other monsters have passed by as well.

By the time Papyrus and Undyne made it to the Capital, the only trace they found of what had happened there was the splatter of blood. Nowhere could Sans or the victim of the blood be found.

 

 

Somewhere in the lost timeline, a flower appeared. A smile was plastered on its face, but the words that came from it was drenched in an inexplicable emotion.

"...I can't believe you did that. Do you even understand what you've done? Yes, you've freed the monsters from their captivity, but at what cost?"

Flowey stops there for a moment. his expression contorts into the usual, maniacal smile, though even that looks forced.

"You. Are. Such. A. FOOL! Do you think anyone's happy with what's happened? With anything you've done!? You became close to all those monsters, and all you did was destroy any chance of them being happy! Seriously... What a fool..."

The words stop again. Flowey looks away, averting his eyes from whomever he is speaking to. Even the petals seem like they are drooping, and it's a long time before Flowey speaks up again.

"...No, I won't accept this. You're going to start over. Again. And this time... don't do such a stupid thing..."

The light around Flowey dims and the area is once again enveloped in darkness.

 

 

When the child awakens, they realize that they are lying upon a small patch of golden flowers. There is a moment of panic in them since the memories of sacrificing themselves return, however when they check their chest, they realize their heart is still beating strong and filled with determination. They stand back up, wondering what has happened as they leave the small cavern.

Everything is just as it was the first time the child has traversed the Ruins. They encounter Flowey, who once again tried to trick them—though his words seemed more forced this time, if the child was remembering properly—they are rescued by Toriel, and are taken in by the gentle monster. It all leads to the child making the same choice as before in sparing Toriel and all other monsters within the Ruins.

As they eventually step through the heavily gated exit and into the snowy realm, their small body shivers a little at the cold weather. A deep breath is taken before they begin making the trek through the forest towards Snowdin, where they know they will meet more friendly monsters that most likely will not remember them. Neither Napstablook or Toriel seemed to remember, after all. It was somewhat saddening for the child, but they accepted it as how things worked and that they were just given another chance to try and do better this time around.

A little into their walk through the forest, the child sees a familiar figure. A rather short—compared to other monsters that is—skeleton wearing a warm-looking, blue jacket. The child can't help but happily call out to them, until said monster turns around with a surprised expression. They then remember that even this monster, Sans, may have no recollection of who they may be, and their face turns into a sad frown.

However, what the child did not expect was for Sans to dash towards them and tightly embrace them. Words of confusion are given to Sans as they feel the skeleton tremble. The sound of sobs and tears falling onto their shoulder is what concerns them more, yet all they can do is return the hug and pat Sans on the back.

"Don't..." Sans mutters through some sobs. "Dont... ever do that again...! Please...!"

The child knows immediately what Sans is speaking of, and their face crumples up as well.

"I don't care if there may be no other way... And... And I don't care if I have to help you along this time...! Just, please... Please don't sacrifice yourself again like you did, kid...!"

Those words are enough for the child to hiccup and begin crying. The consequences of their past action finally hits them, though who could blame the child? All they wanted was to help Asgore and the rest of the monsters be able to see the light of day again, that was all. They never intended on causing such emotional pain on the kind skeleton...

Large, bony hands pat the crying child's head while still in a tight embrace. "Shh... Shh... It's okay, kiddo... I'm just glad you're back... We'll just... bury those memories like they never happened. Hide some old bones under the bed, with me being a skeleton and all."

Sans' forced joke makes the small human give a hint of a smile through their tears.

"C'mon... I'm probably the only one that remembers you, but let's keep going. Papyrus' set up the same puzzles as before, but play along with him, okay?" Sans grins back, his usual smile back on his skull. He stands back up on his feet and puts one hand out towards the child, to which they happily take. "Don't worry, we'll find a way this time. This skeleton's got your back... or vertebrae, after all."

Another smile is returned as the small human wipes up their remaining tears and begins walking with Sans. Once again, the child's heart is filled with determination. Their little hand squeezes his, and though they still have no idea how they can find a way to save all the monsters here without anymore sacrifices, they feel that anything will be possible now that they have someone with them. Someone that remembers what the child had sacrificed once and will help keep them stay on the right path this time around.


End file.
